An animal arrangement for housing large stocks of milking animals, e.g. hundreds or even thousands of milking animals, may comprise a resting area wherein the milking animals are allowed to rest, a feeding area wherein the milking animals are fed, and a milking area housing a plurality of milking robots for milking the milking animals.
Typically, very large stocks of milking animals are milked semi-automatically at predetermined periods of times. However, when managing large stocks of milking animals fully automatically, a few problems arise.
One problem encountered in automatic animal arrangements housing large stocks of milking animals is that it is more difficult to monitor and control the milking animals. Typically, the arrangement is partitioned in different sections housing different animals, but nevertheless it is more difficult to find a particular milking animal, which for example has to be treated manually by the farmer.
Another problem encountered is the difficulties in obtaining high milking machine utilization. This problem is particularly noticeable in very large arrangements partitioned in different sections, and which have a large number of milking robots for milking.